NEVER piss off Aizen
by Leirative
Summary: This is a sequel to the PUNISHING is for bad kittens. Szayel will get his ass kicked for being naughty and the big daddy isn't the forgiving one :P Slash, drugs and all other nice things.


I have been in a looooong long vacation. I have tried to write but I haven't had the inspiration. But now it came! And in quite weird way… really… disturbing.

Anyway, **warnings**: Slash, drugs, weirdness and all that crap. You know the deal already.

Summary: This is a sequel to the _PUNISHING is for bad kittens. _Szayel will get his ass kicked for being naughty and the big daddy isn't the forgiving one :P

**RULE 1: NEVER PISS OFF AIZEN-SAMA  
**

Szayel was humming happily in his private lab. He had finally gotten enough money for his projects. All thanks to one hot night Aizen-sama had with one certain bluehead. Szayel chuckled evilly when he thought about the huge commotion the revelation caused. And all of had happened only yesterday. He could almost think the whispers poor Grimmjow was going to get when he entered the main hall (insert evil grin).

The rest of the day continued peacefully to the researcher. He managed to make new discoveries and get new equipment with his newly made money. The day was going on wonderfully. But everything good always ends fast.

"Master Szayel, Aizen-sama wants you in his private rooms immediately", said one of the weakest arrancar, bowing. Szayel sighed, annoyed. He was in the middle of an important research. What would Aizen-sama want from him, when he probably knew the pink-haired man was doing in that time of day. He aborted the test, ruining it completely, knowing better than disobey his lord.

"What does he want from me…?" Szayel mumbled to himself when he exited his personal quarters.

Then he stopped abruptly. Now that he thought about it… Aizen-sama was on the yesterdays film as well, and might be angry about it. And now he had told Szayel to come into his private rooms…

"Oh goodness… I'm in for a quite much trouble", the pink haired man said to himself. Pondering his options, he walked back and forth the hallway, extracting few wondering stares from passerby's. He could always go back to his quarters, and feign that he didn't get the message until the next day. Maybe by that time, Aizen-samas anger would have gotten thinner. Or he could get a bigger punishment for not obeying when called. The decision was hard for the pink-haired man, who nothing but hated punishments. Especially when subjected to him.

"What to do…?" he mumbled, distressed. Either way, he could have a punishment. Or maybe this wasn't about punishment! Maybe Aizen-sama had other things to discuss with him. Szayel snorted at the idea. Yep, little discussing, along with some biscuits and Oolong tea. Highly possible indeed.

After a while Szayel decided it was better to go right away and suffer his punishment. All he could say was that it had been worth it. Seeing the act and as well getting money for it. Nothing to be ashamed of. Of course, he would be ashamed if Aizen-sama decided to dangle him from his balls to the hall's ceiling for a day or two. (Yes, he did have balls, thank you for asking) Aizen-sama had done that before to some guys, and it hadn't looked pretty.

All too soon was he at door of Aizens quarters. Maybe he should take a stroll somewhere first, before going in… But no, this was something he had to do. Szayel braced himself and knocked at the door. After a small silence answer was given.

"Do come in, Szayel."

He sighed deeply to calm himself and opened the door.

Aizen-sama was sitting by his table, drinking tea, surprisingly. Szayel blinked at the sight but said nothing, closing the door behind him.

"Do sit down", Aizen said, smiling. From that Szayel knew he was in deep trouble. The man always smiled like that when he was pissed of. Hands quivering, Szayel did as told, keeping his back straight. Silence fell on them, and expanded. All this time, Aizen quietly and calmly sipped his tea, reading some report, never looking into Szayel direction. The pinkhead almost shook from tension. It didnät take long till he couldn't take it anymore.

"What for did Aizen-sama want me here today?" Szayel asked slowly, fearing for immediate slash from the other man. Aizen chuckled, amused about something. He rose from his chair and fetched another cup of tea.

"Do have some."

"Domo… But am I here for some reason?"

"Patience, puppet", Aizen responded calmly and sat down again. "That tea is for drinking."

"Yes", Szayel sipped his tea a little looked at Aizen and drank his tea more after seeing his cold stare. His lords gaze softened right away and a pleasant smile grew wider. Silence wrapped over them once again and this time Szayel didn't dare to disturb it.

A sudden snore ended the silence abruptly. Szayel looked into the direction of the noise and saw shockingly blue hair trough the open bedroom door. Grimmjow.

"He was a bit tired from yesterday, so I decided to let him sleep", Aizen commented. "Do have more of the tea. Or is it bad?"

"No, it is very delicious", Szayel said hurriedly and gulped the cup almost empty. Aizen nodded, as in approval.

"I think you already know why someone as energized as Grimmjow-kun get exhausted. Not to mention, he's sleeping in my bed."

"No, I can't think of any reason…"

"Really now…?"

"Absolutely!" Szayel said, feeling too nervous. He was truly in really deep human excrement…

"Really now…? Then I truly do wonder what this is…" Aizen said slowly, showing a small DVD disc in his hand. Szayel gulped.

"I have no idea, Aizen-sama. Is this something you would want me to investigate?" the pink-haired man tried the last time.

"Now, now, Szayel. You have been a bad boy and you know it. But what will you do about it?"

Aizen's eyes were glimmering slitghtly. If he didn't do something soon, he would be hanged from his balls to the hall ceiling. "I will suffer any punishment my lord want's to give me…"

"Really now? I quessed right about you being the culprit. The video was good, though", Aizen smirked.

"But now, to the punishment of yours… Go stand there."

Aizen pointed the open area nest to his desk. Keeping his head bowed, Szayel walked to the spot and waited for the next order. However, the order which was given nearly dropped his jaw trough the floor.

"Strip."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me… Or do you want some other punishment? I can think one good one. It involves the mess halls ceiling…"

"No, no, no. This is good enough, Aizen-sama…"

"Then do as told", suggested the pleasant voice. Aizen took more comfortable position and set his look as like some kind of show was starting. Maybe this was some kind of show to Szayels lord…

Sighing deeply, pinkhead set to his job. He sighed deeply, willing his fingers to calm down and opened the zipper of his shirt. After done that, he swished the whole garment to the ground. He kicked his shoes away and shivered at the contact of cold floor. Every hair on his skin stood out. Next came the obi. When he almost pulled it off, Aizen decided to interfere.

"Come here", the brunet said and gestured in front of him. Almost wobbling, Szayel complied. Aizen undid the obi for him and his hakama fell down after nothing was there to keep it up. Aizen looked at view smiling warmly. Szayel stood right in front of his lord, stark naked.

"My, my. Someone's going commando today…." Aizen commented Szayels lack of underwear, almost smirking. Mentioned pinkhead blushed slightly, starting to quiver. He felt oddly hot in the cold room.

"So it is taking effect, no is it?"

"What is, my lord?"

"The something I spiked the tea with. Now stand there, still."

Aizen rose from his chair and walked to his bedroom, disappearing out of sight. Szayel stood still, as told, but he started to feel rapidly hotter. He broke out in a small panting. Aizen came back to his position and chuckled after seeing eight espadas condition.

"Bend over the table", an order was told. Szayel had already realized the direction the whole ordeal was going, so he didn't wonder the order. He was just too hot! He would do anything to relieve it, even bend over. So he did as he was told, shaking. A tap to his inner thighs told him to open his legs.

Aizen sat back in his chair and admired the view in front of him. Poor eight espada was shaking already from the drug. His pink hole, almost the same color as his hair, twitched already, as if anticipating the soon coming intrusion. The God chuckled to himself, what a nice treat. And right in front of him. He should use it soon. (Insert the worst evil grin ever)

Szayel heard a pop from behind him. He was shaking already, needing something very badly. He just couldn't point what he needed. When slick fingers entered his ass first rings of muscles, he knew what he needed. He needed a fuck. Simple as that.

Unable to control himself, Szayel moaned when his lords' fingers entered further in, making the place feel even hotter and sending spark all over his body. _All because of the drug, all because of the drug… _became a mantra in his head and he didn't care about anything anymore. It was all only because the drug was taken. Nothing more. He wasn't so girly he would have reacted like this without drugs. Absolutely.

Earlier two fingers became three. Szayel was whimpering almost nonstop because of the assault to his anus. Fingers scissoring, pressing. Making him crazy.

"Aizen-sama…!"

He needed something more or he would burn away. Every sense heightened, the wood was hard, floor chilly. He leaked pre-cum already. He was burning.

"Aiz… sama! Haah!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I need more!" the sentence came out as a moan. Aizen could only chuckle. He had won, again.

"Hmm, something more…? I wonder what it could be…" he said, as if pondering and jabbed his fingers in purpose little further inside the eight espada, eliciting a loud moan. It was a wonder Pantera wasn't awake already…

"Please…!"

"Please what?"

"Please… Fuck me!"

Aizen complied fast, pulling his fingers out of the other man. The chair clattered away when he rose from it. With a quick pull his erection was freed from his hakama and one swift thrust he was inside the pink haired man. The latter almost screamed at the sudden powerful stimulation, but didn't have the time before Aizen started a brutal pace.

Loud moans and panting filled the room. Each thrust seemed to be more powerful than the other one. Each one reaching deeper than the other. As a scientist, the eight espada thought this to be impossible but at the moment he wasn't feeling that rational so he let the thought slide. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only the unforgiving pace his lord was driving into him mattered. Only pleasure mattered.

Too soon he was reaching his peak, coming onto the mahogany desk and screaming his lords name. Aizen came soon afterwards, grunting. He pulled out of his espada and found that the man in question had fallen unconscious after his climax.

"Maybe a bit too much drug on the first time…" Aizen pondered to himself. "Next time I shall use less."

He easily lifted the pink haired man and carried him to his bedroom. The he unceremoniously threw him squarely on top of certain bluenette. Mentioned man barely stirred from his sleep and kept snoring on happily.

"Two idiots", Aizen commented to himself, smiling one of his unforgiving smiles and reached for his pocket.

He drew a white digital camera out of the pocket and took few pictures of naked Szayel sprawling on top of naked Grimmjow. Both looked very brutally fucked, Grimmjow bearing many bitemarks and Szayel having cum all over him. A evil smirk made its way to Aizens lips. When the god punished, he punished severely. He left the room and closed the door after him.

"Gin-san, would you come from the other side of the door to here. I have some errands for you", Aizen said casually and sat on his desk. He didn't bother with his fallen chair.

"Did'n think you would hav' notic'd me. Hahaha!"

"Yes, Gin you were very well hidden. But as I said, I have an errand for you. You will have to make 200 posters to Las Noches' walls."

"What kind of posters would ya have?"

Without saying anything Aizen handed over his camera, showing the picture. Gin's face lit up immediately.

"I can guess ya would wan' a big title in lines o' ' Aizen's conquers' on top o' this…?"

"My, my. That sounds like a good idea."

Two evil laughters sounded trough Las Noches, sending many lower arrancar into hiding.

END

AUTHORS NOTE: As you can see, I am having some kind of a weird phase… And I wrote this in a spur. So I can't say the quality is at best… But at least I had fun writing this, even if you didn't have fun reading it :-D

But I cna only say one thing: Poor Szayel :P

5


End file.
